The present disclosure relates generally to user interfaces.
Project management software may track project milestones. Office suite software may track items such as e-mails, appointments, and tasks. The office suite software may include a page that displays a preview of a user's day. From the preview, the user may see, for example, a summary of the user's appointments, the user's task list, and the number of new e-mail messages in the user's inbox. The user may use the project management software and the office suite software to examine details of the currently tracked items.